


SVTFOE: Rafangie Subplot in "Royal Pain"

by rwinger24



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Rafangie, Svtfoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwinger24/pseuds/rwinger24
Summary: When watching a Season 1 episode of SVTFOE called "Royal Pain", I noticed a tiny detail from Mr. Diaz/Rafael, Marco Diaz's dad. As soon as King River Butterfly arrives at the Diaz house after being banished, Rafael said to him that he can stay over while he and his wife, Angie, actually getaway.For the perfect getaway without actually getting away, check out this Rafangie fluff fanfiction as we actually take this idea into full potential.





	SVTFOE: Rafangie Subplot in "Royal Pain"

INT. DIAZ HOUSEHOLD - RAFAEL AND ANGIE'S BEDROOM - MORNING

It's morning and Marco Diaz's parents, Rafael and Angie, slowly wake up starting off the weekend. They had just finished peacefully sleeping together like a honeymoon couple. By looking at their faces, you can clearly see how much the two really love each other ever since they first met and got married. First thing they did was kiss and started off with some slight flirting.

ANGIE: Buenos dias, Rafael.

RAFAEL: Buenos dias, mi amor. I still remember you first learning Spanish for me.

Angie chuckles.

ANGIE: Rafael, I want to get away this weekend.

 

INT. DIAZ HOUSEHOLD - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

 

Both of them get up and notice Star creating a large waterpark in their living room.

RAFAEL: I'm thinking about that too, do you think we should take Star and Marco to....

ANGIE (jaw-dropping gasp)

Rafael notices the indoor waterpark.

RAFAEL: Wow, either I hire Star as my assistant sculptor or.... this is beautiful.

ANGIE: Rafael, our swimsuits are in our room. You get a head start.

Angie kisses Rafael on the cheek and he blushes for a little and then catches up to her.

 

Rafael, wearing a swimsuit, climbs a up short high dive.

He sees Star and Marco as he is about to jump.

MARCO: I hope my parents don't flip when they see this.

Rafael jumps.

RAFAEL: I'M FLIPPING!

Rafael splashes into Star's indoor pool.

MARCO: DAD!

RAFAEL: Relax, son. This is like the perfect getaway without actually getting away.

Rafael starts riding on a magic-created dolphin. He tries to get Angie downstairs

RAFAEL: Angie, are you almost ready?

 

INT. DIAZ HOUSEHOLD - RAFAEL AND ANGIE'S BEDROOM - MORNING

ANGIE: Almost, honey!

Angie organizes her supplies.

ANGIE: Let's see. Massage oil, bubble bath, pulp romance novels.

Angie sighs with a feeling of romance for Rafael.

The door bell rings.

STAR: I'll get it.

 

INT. DIAZ HOUSEHOLD - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Star notices her dad, King River.

STAR: Dad!

RIVER: Hello, Star.

Star closes the door.

STAR: Oh no. I have to hide everything.

Just like magic (yeah), Star cleans up the whole house very fast.

As Star greets King River, Rafael feels bummed out.

ANGIE: Rafael, what was that... Oh. At least Star's dad is here. Maybe he can stay and watch Star and Marco. I'll get the car ready.

River suggests something.

RIVER: Perhaps I thought I can stay here for a day until this blow over.

Rafael grabs King River with his arms and hugs him with delight.

RAFAEL: Of course, you can stay here. You are familia. You can watch the kids whike me and the wifey actually get away, Hasta Manana.

 

EXT. DIAZ HOUSEHOLD - GARAGE - MORNING

Rafael uses the keypad to open up the garage door.

RAFAEL: Good news, Angie. King River is staying here with Marco and Star.

Rafael notices the loaded minivan.

RAFAEL: Wow, you loaded the minivan fast.

ANGIE: Thanks, and...

Angie slightly chuckles a little bit.

ANGIE: You're still in your swimsuit and your suitcase is still upstairs.

RAFAEL: Oh, lo siento, Angie. I'll be ready in a few.

Rafael kisses Angie's cheek.

 

Dissolve to a few minutes later

Rafael and Angie get inside the minivan. They are wearing Hawaiian floral shirts

RAFAEL: Alright. We're all set.

ANGIE: While Marco is with Star and her dad, we have the weekend to ourselves at Hotel Playa Acuática.

RAFAEL: I'm familiar with the brand. They have a hotel in Hawaii.

ANGIE: Which is where we got married, invited your entire family, but more importantly, we had our honeymoon.

Angie wraps her arms on Rafael's shoulder.

RAFAEL: Angie, wifey, when we get to our hotel, the Everlasting Honeymoon Suite, you can wrap around my shoulder there.

ANGIE (giggling): Alright.

Rafael starts the minivan and drives off to Hotel Playa Acuática.


End file.
